


America's Ass: How The Cap'n Found My Secret Butt Plug

by FizzyTaurus



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 69, Captain America can get it, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Fingering, First Person Narrative, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Surprise butt plug, butt plug, surprise, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyTaurus/pseuds/FizzyTaurus
Summary: First person one-shot smut with Steve Rogers/Captain America
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	America's Ass: How The Cap'n Found My Secret Butt Plug

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Knives Out and then binged all the Captain America movies. I was, ahem, inspired. (Despite the title, it's not all about the butt so don't be too put off!) 
> 
> Huge thanks to [@amybeegood ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood) for the title!! And the laughs while we came up with it!

“I had no idea you could be so cantankerous.” The sarcasm in my voice wasn’t subtle.

“That’s funny. I haven’t said anything yet.” Steve looked up from his seat and cocked one of his eyebrows as I took a seat. He typically stood up when a lady came to the table. Definitely in a bad mood. I ignored the way his bright blue eyes bored into me.

“I’ve seen you demolish a few punching bags, and your legend precedes you.”

“Mm.” Steve took a sip of his drink. He could think of a few other things he’d like to demolish at this point. Why did he always have briefings with beautiful women?

He cleared his throat and pretended to be interested in swirling his glass. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?”

I sighed and opened my mouth to answer but just then the waitress came by. Before she could speak, I ordered a gin and tonic. I smirked when I noticed her gaze lingering on Steve a bit. It took a lot of my own self-control not to stare as well. Damn those form-fitting shirts.

“You were saying?” He prodded.

I pushed the folder I had with me to the side and shook my head. “Oh, I think it can wait. I’m not sure you’re in the right frame of mind for it anyway.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve been dwelling on some things, but I shouldn’t let it affect the rest of my evening. Go ahead. It’s a good distraction.”

“Nah, if it’s been that kind of a week already, let’s just talk for a while. This can definitely wait.” My drink had arrived, and I didn’t really want to talk business anyway. Plus, sitting there getting tipsy while looking into those piercing blues certainly wasn’t a bad way to spend the night.

After a couple hours and several drinks, my head was swimming, and I was definitely losing my composure. He was telling me about some argument he had gotten into with Tony Stark, and I was sitting there studying the indentations his biceps made as they curved into his shoulder, leading up to his neck. By the time my eyes made it up to his face again, Steve had stopped talking. _Oops_.

There was that eyebrow again. “Is there something on my shirt?” His goofy smile indicated he knew there wasn’t.

“Not my fault--” ( _hic_ ) “--you wear tight shirts.” I mumbled, clearly on my way to drunken flirting.

This made Steve laugh louder than he had all night. “Okay, I think you’re done.” He grabbed what remained of my drink and chugged it.

“Hey!” I protested. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head as he got up to pay the check at the bar. I watched him walk up there, and my breath caught in my throat. The man’s ass looked like it had been carved from marble by Michaelangelo himself. I squeezed my legs together, hoping to fend off my growing desire with little success.

I could have sworn I saw a wink from Steve as he walked back to the table. He held out his hand, and I took it. It had been a while since I had stood up and was a little wobbly. I felt a strong arm reach around me to steady me like it was nothing. Maybe if I pretended to faint he’d straight up carry me out. Tucked into his side as I was, Steve smelled absolutely mouth-watering, and I could feel a very familiar tightness in my abdomen.

“Let’s get you home.”

“You can’t drive _either_.” I had managed a flash of logic amidst my drunk horniness.

“Alcohol doesn’t affect me, sweetheart.”

 _Crap_. Nobody wants a living blackbox recorder during times like this.

“Then why do you drink it?”

I was already buckled into the passenger’s seat of his car when he climbed in and started the engine. I gave him my address, and he dutifully entered it into the GPS in his car’s console.

“To meet pretty women like you.” Steve looked at me and winked, and my insides liquefied almost immediately.

“Like you need the help.” I blurted. I felt my cheeks get warm. I have terrible control of my mouth even when I’m _not_ drinking.

Steve didn’t respond right away. I wasn’t sure if I had offended him or not. I had heard he was polite to a fault, but that was definitely not the man I had interacted with tonight.

“You’re right. I probably don’t, but just so I’m sure, why don’t you tell me why.”

I laughed a nervous laugh. “Uh, no.”

“No? You sure? After you sat across from me all night checking me out? I saw you staring at my mouth, too.”

I had never been so glad to see the apartment building as we rounded the corner. I had really gotten myself into it this time. I was both excited by and nervous about the conversation we were having.

Steve had basically stunned me into silence at this point. I dared to look over at him, and he had a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he pulled up to the building. I opened my door to get out, and he did the same.

“I’ll walk you to your door.” Steve offered me his arm like a gentleman. I took it, and we walked up to the door of my unit.

We stopped at the door, and he turned to me.

“Look, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. To be honest, you’re cute when you’re a little drunk, and I couldn’t help myself.” That trademark smile crossed his lips.

Without hesitation, I pulled him down to me, and our lips met. He was a wonderfully gentle kisser with those gorgeous lips, but I could feel his eagerness behind it, belying the gentleman he was trying to be.

“That’s why I was looking at your mouth.” I whispered, just barely pulling away from his lips. “Wanna come in...Cap?”

Steve’s pupils dilated at the very mention of his nickname, and he got this look on his face like...like I was in trouble.

Once inside, he was on me. My head was now spinning from more than just those drinks I had. We only took breaths from the furious makeout session to peel off various articles of clothing. Steve was backing me toward my bedroom, and by the time we got there, I was down to my panties and bra with him still in his jeans. I ran my fingers down his chest and abs, moaning into our kiss. The things I wanted to do this man all night, and I was finally getting my chance. He smelled like leather and tasted like bourbon, and I just _knew_ the rest of him tasted good as well. He moved his hands down to my ass then to my thighs, easily picking me up and hoisting my legs around his waist.

I could feel his bulge under his pants, pressing almost exactly into my center. I could feel the wet spot on my underwear and instinctively drove my hips against him. That friction, my buzzing clit, his hungry mouth...I whimpered. That whimper was followed shortly by a yelp as his hand came down hard on my ass.

“Oh, you naughty little thing.” His tone made my pussy clench. Steve had the most devious expression on his face as he took in my shock.

With one move, he had me on my back on the bed, him landing on top of me.

“I didn’t know you had it in you, _Captain_.”

Steve planted another hard kiss on me, and I pulled him closer, my legs still wrapped around him. I ran my hands over his perfectly shaped ass, and it was solid muscle. I _really_ wanted to get him out of those pants so I dipped a couple fingers under the front of his waistband and tugged. He got the hint.

Steve climbed off of me and stood up at the end of the bed. He undid his pants and stepped out of them. Imagine my surprise when he was wearing bikini briefs with the CA star on them. I covered my mouth. I didn’t _want_ to laugh, but my body was starting to shake with the effort to suppress it. But he did look drop-dead sexy.

“What’s so funny.” His blue eyes grew darker. I shrieked with delight when he landed on me again but was no longer holding back much of his body weight. I squirmed, but there was no moving what might as well have been a granite block on top of me.

Steve lifted himself just long enough to trail a finger down my neck to my chest. With one quick flick of his fingers, he undid the front clasp on my bra, uncovering my breasts, the cool air in the room making my nipples already start to pucker. He ran one finger around one nipple, then the other.

“Is this funny?” He blew across my chest gently and rolled off to lay next to me, supported by one elbow.

All I could do was sigh. Who knew Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, was such a tease?

“What about _this_?” With one yank of his hand, my panties disintegrated. I should have been upset about him ruining them, but that was the furthest thing from my mind. With every show of strength, my desire only grew, and I couldn’t wait to find out what he did next.

Again, he ran a finger down my abdomen, toward what I hoped was my pleasure center, but then he angled over to one thigh. He knew what he was doing.

I groaned. “That’s definitely not funny.”

“Oh no? Well, I’ll do better then.” His finger traced its way back over my thigh and just grazed between my now swollen lips, almost to my clit. I tried to push my hips up to get more of his touch, but his other hand pinned my leg down.

“Nope, not yet. Although, damn, you are nice and wet.” He admired the one finger he had teased me with and never lost eye contact with me as he put it in his mouth. I bit my lip just watching him.

I knew this had to be killing him too. I was stretched out in front of him, completely naked, and more ready than he probably expected me to be at this point. All I wanted for him was to ravage me. He could fuck me into next week.

“Steve...please…” I begged, trying to do a little sexy shake to entice him.

“If you say so.” I felt two fingers plunge into my center, and he used his thumb to rub over my clit. I had been teased so much that I knew it wouldn’t take long.

After a couple of pumps of his hand sliding over and through me, sending pulses of pure ecstasy across my entire body, my back arched and I yelled through my orgasm. Steve gathered me in his arms and kissed me, one hand giving a breast a gentle squeeze. I was still breathless. He snaked his fingers into my mouth so I could taste myself.

“Such a little whore.” Steve whispered as he covered my mouth with his, and I sucked his beautiful lower lip into my mouth, giving it a nip. His tongue slipped in to mimic his fingers that were dipping into my wet heat yet again. My hands were all through his hair and around his neck. I couldn’t think of anything else but getting him out of that underwear and freeing the manhood that I saw outlined in them earlier.

I let out a cry of frustration when he stopped.

Steve had a confused look on his face. “What...is...this?” He ran one finger into me again, angling it down instead of up. Clearly feeling something inside.

Oh.

_Oh no._

I felt my entire body blush. I didn’t know how him that well, and I had forgotten all about it. “I, um, am wearing a...butt plug.” I had forgotten it was there as I was accustomed to wearing them out of the house sometimes.

If I hadn’t been so embarrassed, watching his face would have amused me. His look went from confusion to mild surprise to, well, intrigue.

“ _Really?_ ”

I nodded.

“That’s...hot.” Steve got up and peeled his briefs off. I licked my lips. His dick was precisely as I’d imagined and very _proportional_. He climbed back onto the bed and hovered over me.

“So, this,” he grabbed his dick. “Should feel pretty good then, yes?”

“I’m sure it will regardless of what I am or am not wearing.” I winked at him.

Apparently, an idea occurred to him. With one arm, he flipped me over and lifted my hips up. I felt him spread my ass cheeks gently with his big hands and push on the large fake purple gem on the end. He reached into my pussy with a couple fingers, and he pushed on it again from inside. I guessed he was looking at how it moved when he touched it. It had been a while since anyone had seen it. The sensations caused by his prodding and testing were sending all kinds of vibrations up and down my body. I especially loved when he kept sliding fingers in and out, occasionally grazing my clit, and pushing on that plug. My body was starting to shake, both from him pleasuring me and my earlier orgasm.

I managed to look down between my legs when I heard him moaning too. He had one hand on his cock as he continued to pleasure me.

As much as I hated to, I turned over and got on my knees to face him. My hand landed on his over his cock and started to stroke it. It was in desperate need of lubrication. “Lie down.” I quietly commanded.

I saw Steve raise an eyebrow again, but he kissed me and did as he was told. “You’re full of surprises.”

“You have no idea.”

As soon as he was on his back, I flung one foot over his hips, facing his feet and proceeded to crawl backwards until my hips were right over his face. As if on cue, he grabbed them and pulled me onto his face, humming his approval. I reached for his cock and slid my lips down over it. I felt him moan into my wetness which in turn caused ripples of delight I wasn’t entirely prepared for. I ran one hand up and down his length, following my mouth and giving his balls a good squeeze with my other hand.

I loved to occasionally suck on just the tip which caused a whole new set of moans to come from Steve’s throat while he pleasured me.

Steve was so talented with his mouth. He wasn’t going too fast or too slow. He liked to take his time and lick here, suck there, and was sure to give attention to my love button just enough to make me squeal over his cock but not enough to come right away. His hands were around my ass, and occasionally he’d use a thumb to press on my plug. I could tell he was somewhat enthralled by it, and I couldn’t wait for him to fill me up.

My hips were rocking slightly over his face as he continued to devour me. That stopped when his hands clamped down and held me firmly in place. I felt him seal his mouth around my clit and start sucking rhythmically.

That was it. I pulled my mouth off of his dick with a pop, leaving my hand it its place as I moaned through my climax.

“Oh! Ohhhh -- STEVE!”

Steve moved me down his body to center me over his waiting cock. I grabbed it and settled my core down on it, wiggling my hips to savor the sensation. His pulsing manhood was definitely enough to press on my plug, and I felt full. It was almost enough to make me come again.

“Okay, baby, hold on to something.”

I leaned forward and grabbed on to his shins as he started pounding into me from below. His dick was rubbing right up against that delicious spot that caused nonstop waves of pleasure with each thrust. The Captain wasn’t being delicate at this point either, his powerful thrusts almost splitting me in two.

“Oh yes. YES. Fuck me, Captain!” I knew he loved when I called him that since Steve picked up the pace with his pounding.

I don’t know how it happened, likely due to how ravenous he had become, but Steve suddenly had me on my back with my legs straight in the air as he fucked me. It was probably the best view I’d ever had - watching Captain America fuck me. Sweat glistened on his chest, and every muscle tensed; I felt all that power with each thrust.

I started to wonder if he would wear me out, being the Captain and all.

I kept my legs in the air even after he let go over them. To my surprise, he leaned over and covered a tit with each hand and held on as he rammed into me the last few times, finally spilling into me with a throaty yell. Steve collapsed next to me after and scooped me up next to him. I was tired, but I knew I’d be ready to go again soon, and after all, he _was_ Captain America.


End file.
